The importance of Birthdays
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: Harry stared confused at his boyfriend as he suddenly pulled out a small box from his pocket. Harry's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?" - Read about Harry's birthdays growing up and the wishes he makes. Will he ever get his happily ever after? DMHP


_Unbetaed/Mention of MPREG  
><em>

* * *

><p>The importance of Birthdays<p>

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>hen Harry turned one, his birthday was a one day spectacle. His parents had planned it a month in advance and sent out all their invitations to their friends to let them know of their beautiful boy's successful growth. There were balloons in all different shapes and colors, a cake so big it put wedding cakes to shame, cheerful music and clowns to entertain the kids. To say it was a birthday all young boys wanted was an understatement.

It was just a shame Harry would never remember it.

**A** year later Harry turned two, by then he lived with his aunt and uncle and their son. They didn't think much of the boy and therefore saw no point in celebrating his life. That day the house was quiet.

**A** short skip and Harry turned five. In playschool people talked about birthdays. About all the presents they would receive on that one special day that only came once a year. Harry was oblivious to what this thing called birthday was and so asked his aunt about it. His aunt told him only good boys deserved birthdays and Harry was anything but good. That day Harry turned five, though he didn't know it and once again the house stood quiet. However he made a wish, a single wish that next year he would have been a good boy so that he also would have a birthday.

**E**ventually Harry turned eight, that's when he learned there was a difference between him and Dudley. Dudley celebrated birthdays but Harry didn't because he didn't have a birthday. It wasn't until he entered school that he learnt everybody have a birthday – even boys who were bad. The day he found out the date of his birthday, was the day he turned eight. That day he stole a mars bar as a gift to himself at the local store while shopping with his aunt. That was his first present. Harry wished next year, someone else would give him a gift.

**W**hen Harry turned eleven Harry received his first letter. It was with surprise he stared at the golden letters which spelled out his name. Unfortunately he never got to read it as his Uncle quickly snatched it from him. The letter raised a thought in his mind; _was there someone out there who cared about him?_

Later that day, when there shouldn't be any post, more letters came for Harry. Once again his name was written in golden letters and Harry became curios but before he got the chance to get one of them his uncle took them. Harry watched with regret as they were thrown in the fire and quickly vanished among the orange flames. Then he was sent to do the dishes from lunch.

Around midday a gust of wind appeared through the house and not many seconds later the house was filled by letters, all addressed to a Harry James Potter.

This time Harry fought to catch one and he was just about to tear it open but his uncle was much bigger and faster than him and so he wrestled him down and then threw him inside the cupboard under the stair, the letter victoriously torn up in his uncle's hand.

When Harry was let out he was shocked to see the floor full of letters addressed to him. He tried to fight the grip his uncle had on his neck as he was literally dragged out of the house, if only he got to read a part of it he'd be satisfied, but his uncle only tightened his grip and then threw him into the backseat of their car. Harry whispered a silent good bye to the letters as the house disappeared from his view.

It was night when they finally settled down in a pier. Harry sighed as he realized there would be no more letters and so he chose to forget about them. That night Harry waited up to make a birthday wish. When there was only a few minutes left Harry drew a picture of a cake on the dusty floor; _happy birthday Harry_ it read on one of its layers. When the clock rung in his birthday Harry wished someone would take him away from the Dursleys. Not a minute later someone actually did come for him.

**W**hen Harry turned twelve he was once again back at privet drive number four. Unlike other kids his age, Harry did not like summer vacation as it meant he had to leave Hogwarts – and his friends. Thinking yet another birthday would pass without a celebration Harry woke up with little care as to what day it was. Guess how surprised he was to find three cards and a pile of packages on his working desk. That was the day Harry fell in love with his birthday because finally there was someone to recognize him. Harry wished that their friendship would never end.

**T**he upcoming year Harry turned thirteen. That time he was at the burrow as his friend Ron and his brothers had come for him and took him away from the Dursleys. That birthday was the first time he received a cake – of which he remembered.

Harry became nostalgic as Molly Weasley entered the kitchen with a big cake and he couldn't help the tear which secretly escaped his eye. As he blew out the candles he wished next year would be just as good.

**T**hen he turned fourteen. Harry was once again forced to stay at the Dursleys because Ron and his family were in Egypt visiting Ron's older brother Charlie. However, this time Harry didn't mind as much. He received his usual gifts from the Weasley family and Hermione but this time there was an additional letter attached to a package. It was with shaky hands Harry read the letter and then opened the gift. It was from his god father. That time Harry wished for his god father's freedom and the chance to celebrate his birthday together.

**S**kipping over a year, Harry turned sixteen. Waking up that morning he didn't feel much like celebrating. His eyes were blood shot from too much crying and far too little sleep. Ever since the death of his godfather nightmares kept him up at night. That year Harry only wished for one thing; _please bring my god father back to me_.

**A** year after his graduation from Hogwarts Harry turned nineteen. That day they were at Grimmauld place and he was surrounded by many of his friends. However not many were in the mood of festivities. Though Harry didn't blame them, he didn't feel like celebrating either.

Just the night before his birthday there had been an attack. They were in the gust of war and knew with war comes sacrifices. They had already watched many great people die but when they carried away the cold body of Nymphadora Tonks and Bill Weasley no one could really stop the feeling of helplessness that fell over the group. It was a deep loss, _a painful loss._

Not expecting much of the special day Harry was surprised when his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, pulled him out of one of the many meetings they held and dragged him up to their shared room for privacy.

Harry stared confused at his boyfriend as he suddenly pulled out a small box from his pocket. Harry's eyes went wide. _"What are you doing?"_ From the tiny box Draco pulled out a necklace. It was in the shape of a golden heart.

Now, some people would perhaps think of that as a girly gift but Harry was not one of them. Not when he knew what it represented. _"This is for the heart you stole."_

That year Harry wished for the war to be over soon.

**A**t last the war was over and had been for two years when Harry turned twenty four. Waking up that morning he rushed out of bed and into the bathroom and emptied his stomach's content, just like all the other mornings that week. A tired Draco was quickly by his side, helping his husband. _"I don't care if it is your birthday harry, we're taking you to the doctors."_

It didn't take long until they were in a room at St. Mungos hospital, a doctor examining Harry. Apparently being a savior had its perks. The doctor adopted a frowning face as soon as he received the chart showing off the results to his tests. _"Congratulations, it seems to me like you're pregnant Mr. Malfoy."_

At that point Draco fainted and Harry dashed out the room. He ran as fast as he could, he ran away from everything.

Once Draco came to and had found Harry, the boy had calmed down and sat with his hand protectively over his stomach. _"Can you believe it… We're having a child Draco."_

Later that night, when all their friends had come over to celebrate his birthday, Harry reflected on all the birthdays he had experienced thus far. Though he didn't regret any of them, since they had helped make him into the man he was today, Harry realized it was probably the best birthday yet.

As Draco placed his birthday cake in front of him, Harry put a hand over his abdomen and took Draco's hand into his. Then he blew out the candles. This time, Harry didn't make a wish because he didn't need one. He already knew he had everything he would ever want; everything and a bit more.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>AN: wooooo! I actually wrote a harry potter fanfiction! *dances, the kool way! booyah* I don't know but for some reason I just find HP difficult to write. Hmm. Maybe because I don't really know the characters as good as I should... <strong>well anyway.<strong> HOMGZ!** I'm really curious to what your thoughts are so please tell me in a review, ne ne? x'D**


End file.
